A Wingly's Tale
by Salem Callaghan
Summary: The legend of Lloyd and his coming to power. Also includes the tale of the romance between he and Lenus, thus rated PG-13 for suggestive themes. First LOD fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A Wingly's Tale: From Lloyd's point of view.  
  
She walked by me and I caught a sweet whiff of her scent. I so much wanted to follow her, and abandon my position and my duties at the Black Castle. I couldn't abandon my plan -and Emporor D, another one of my pawns in the palm of my hand.  
  
I gathered my purchases and left, out to stalk the woman I've fell in love with again and again, always from a distance, never closer than that  
  
She had followers, bodyguards, groupies, on her tail. This intrigued me. A lady of high importance she must be, and of much wealth as well. She was a prize in the midst of these common folk, and walked the streets as if she wasn't. Beautiful was she -the one and only love of my life.  
  
I'd seen her before, when sent to Tiberoa to do what His Majesty insists. To see her in Sandora was a treat indeed. Her presence made my stomach go berserk and my hormones wild. She didn't even know I existed…  
  
But soon she -as well as every other soul on this world, wingly and human alike- will know the fullest extent of my power.  
  
Chapter One  
  
This Wingly Wants Some Recognition!  
  
At the Border of Seles  
  
The horses ran without holding back towards the Basil town of Seles. Emperor Doel had given the men orders to sabotage the town. That wasn't enough for me, let alone my plan. I, as the Great Commander, added the order to kidnap the girl. What was her name…? Shana.  
  
The men drove their steeds into the heart of Seles. I'd have to say, sabotage is what Imperial Sandora does best. The town would be nothing but wreckage when we had finished with it. They carried out their orders perfectly; Orders to kill, and to burn.  
  
But of course, I was much more interested in the finding of the girl. This was my first priority in order to get my plan going. The world would be in the palm of my hand before anyone knew of it. I had entrusted one of the elites to find the girl and bring her to me. The other elites call him Bob, so I assume that would be his name. We have become good acquaintances, though if he did not return with the girl, I -or rather Doel- would be off with his head.  
  
Luckily, he returned with the girl safe in his arms. She wasn't what I had expected, though what I did -I dunno. She wasn't more than seventeen or eighteen years in age, and kind of cute, I guess… for a human. The mayor's daughter… so this is her.  
  
"So this is her." Bob stated, in his booming deep voice. I watched him with an impassive stare as he laid her down on the ground, afterwards fumbling for something in his large mass of bulking leathers. The stone. 'Soa, don't tell me he has forgotten it-' I almost swore under my breath, very much relieved when I saw the white stone glinting from both the moonlight and the light of the fiery village. My whole plan would have been completely ruined if not for that one very important factor. 'Thank Goddess.'  
  
The big man held the stone just above the girl's forehead. A column of white light appeared between the stone and the human girl's delicate forehead. The twang of magic nipped at my senses. Again, 'Thank Goddess.' All going according to plan.  
  
When he had finished, he carefully put the stone back inside his leathers. Bob picked her up gently and lifted her figure lightly onto my stallion. She was asleep, or knocked out, or perhaps even both, and clung to the back of my midnight-black horse. I began to wonder if Bob had a daughter.  
  
"Great Commander, is this really necessary?" He asked me as our legion was preparing to leave that small village that was now a burning pile of ruins.  
  
"It is," I replied, in my usual impassive monotone I usually used when speaking with the troops, "-of His Majesty Emperor Doel's command." Of course, most of it wasn't, but there was a hint of truth in that. Bob didn't need to know the whole truth. Not even Emperor Doel. What I could tell His Majesty is that Shana was just a hostage taken during the raid. No harm done.  
  
"But-" Bob started. I glared at him.  
  
"It is not of your concern." I mounted my horse (whom I have suitably named Midnight) behind the girl, then pressing my heels into her flanks. She ran off, thus starting for Hellena.  
  
We rode through the forests in the depths of night, the only sound was the one of the hooves against the soft ground, and isolated hard breathing. The girl didn't arouse until we stopped at Hellena, which was a good thing on my part.  
  
The warden on duty let down the wooden drawbridge, it creaking as the rusted chins let it down. It hit the ground with a thud. They let us pass -Me, and the girl. The rest of our horde kept on riding through the gap in the mountains.  
  
Once inside the island prison, I dismounted and took the girl in my arms, bracing myself for the many flights of stairs ahead, until I reached the prison cells. She wasn't that heavy, but the Hellena stairwells had always proved to be a workout.  
  
Upon reaching the cell, I paused to let out a deep breath. A workout it certainly was. Looking around, I could see several wardens gambling and downing booze inside and empty cell. A set of keys was hanging just inside, so I reached my hand through the bars and grabbed the key ring. They wouldn't be needing it.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the point in which she awoke. She wrestled out of my arms, and ran for it. "Takasi!" I swore, in the forbidden tongue of the Winglies. I began to chase after her, gaining on her with speed. However, as Shana went to run down the stairs, several of Hellena's senior wardens appeared. Taking her by the wrists, they shoved her into a cell.  
  
They made fun by throwing things at her, but I stalked away, preferring not to humiliate the poor human girl further. I went to go make a note to Freungul, the head warden, not to let any harm come to her, under penalty of death.  
  
(I tried to refrain from using the Muhahahahaha's)  
  
(S.C.= Yah. A shorter first chapter. I know. I apologize, folks. This was a limited-word chapter. Sorry. I'll make up for it, I promise. Don't ready your weapon just yet. Reviews will help. Don't flame me if you can restrain from doing so, this is my first LOD fanfic, but be warned, if you do…) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I hereby state that LOD is not, nor will be mine.   
  
A Wingly's Tale: Chapter Two: At the Tavern in Kazas  
  
I slipped into the tavern, for the most part unnoticed. The argument I'd just had with Emperor Doel lingered on my mind. The tavern was the perfect place to rid myself of the memory and lose it in a nice swig of whiskey. Doel… damn him. He was hanging on my nerves like a piranha on my flesh.  
  
"You did what?!" Doel shouted. The hall had been quite silent before and the words came towards me as an attack.   
  
"I ordered them not only to find the girl, but wreck the place as well." I replied. I hated having anyone yell at me like that, and the anger welled in my veins while my face remained impassive. He just sat there on his filthy ass as he did all day long, glaring down on me with it in his hot head that I was his inferior.  
  
I am no one's inferior.  
  
"What?! It was your idea in the first place, Your Majesty." Always addressing him with respect got pretty annoying after a while. "Remember? Or you coming down with Carlo-itis? You mentioned yourself that it would be too peculiar just invading Seles for the hostage!"  
  
He had no reply, and simply ordered me to leave. When I met with him before the invasion of Seles, I had been under the strong impression that Doel had been all for that idea, but now I knew I had been decieved.  
  
It beat me why he didn't want Seles destroyed down to the last feeble child. His men seemed to, it struck me that they were all for it. But then again, perhaps they were only into it for the money. Oh well, I had to remember that I had gotten myself into this predicament.  
  
After getting my hands on the whiskey bottle, I scanned the room for one of my slight acquaintances. Bob was seated alone at a table nearer to the back. I made my way towards him, ducking and dodging the mad chaos as a few ugly brutes broke out in a brawl. Not that I knew him that well, but I would much rather like to enjoy a dull conversation to keep from getting drunk.  
  
Sliding into my seat, I said my greetings. He grunted, and I took that as an okay for me to join him in his misery. He must have been here for a while, because I spotted a few empty bottles pushed to the side. Before long he lost me in a well-exaggerated tale about a fishing trip. Great. At least my mind was free to wander.  
  
The tale seemed endless, going on and on. After a while I was brought back to life when I realized that Bob's voice had stopped. Hoping I didn't make a fool of myself, something that would surly hurt my social standing, I had a question that I wanted to ask.  
  
"Bob?" I inquired, grabbing his attention. "Do you think destroying Seles was a bad action?"  
  
He looked at me. I know it must've been odd hearing that come from my mouth, with my reputation, or so put. He tad just taken another swig, and had to swallow before answering. "If you really want to know, I don't" He took another swig. "Not morally."  
  
"It was almost a necessary secure." I said quickly. My bottle of whiskey remained untouched, and I had no intention of doing so.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could spot that two of Imperial Sandora's men that were a part of the same multitude that raided Seles had emerged through the tavern door. Bob noticed them as well, raising his hand and waved them towards our table.  
  
Two of them stood before us, one short and one tall. The short one started to speak, "Great Commander, a soldier bearing red armor had come to Seles, probably catching a sight of that Dragon that was prowling around-"  
  
"Dragon?" I repeated dubiously. Fortunately or unfortunately, I was ignored.  
  
"Anyway, he came into Seles and drew his sword against us. We have a hunch that he is headed to Hellena, after the girl that was taken hostage."  
  
I had my eyebrows raised. This was interesting news.   
  
"We figure if you are to meet him head on, you should leave as soon as possible." the short one said, his tall companion nodding and gesturing at his words.  
  
I was of course going to go, as it had been a part of my original scheme. Of course there will be so-called heroes who will come to save the mayor's daughter. They will brave the measures needed to rescue the girl and so win fair lady's heart, as well as the reward implied.  
  
I exited the tavern and now prepared my steed for the journey of short notice. Midnight was excited about riding again, usually the horses were kept bored and with nothing to do. Soon, we were riding away from the Black Castle and it's captivity.   
  
Back to Hellena and that idiot, Freungul. How could a git like that ever become the head of a prison, I don't know. If it was a competition of folly, by goddess he would win in an instant. I sighed as I crossed the drawbridge, indirectly hoping that this red soldier had a good sword for killing.   
  
He was a regular hero, the usual charming prince of favorite fairy tales, he was handsome and not more than twenty-five years of age. He was indeed clad in armor the color of human blood, and his hair was spiked, having been styled every which way. I caught a glimpse of him as he rushed into battle with Freungul.  
  
The hero wasn't alone. He had two fighting by his side, the girl was a given, and who I recognized to be Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of Basil. They had met up with Freungul and his senior wardens near the entrance of the prison in their attempt to escape with Shana. They succeeded in killing his minions off before murdering the old git himself. Not a wise move, in my opinion, I'd rather not let him live another minute, killing him quickly and get it over with.  
  
After a while of waiting, and more poor battle tactics, the trio won the fight. Yet Freungul remained, and I stared directly at his belly in horror. He was really fat. I wondered if that way the sword took longer to reach his heart.  
  
"Is he immortal?" I heard one of them say in disbelief.  
  
However, they took no time to dwell on that horrifying thought, and hurried out of the prison in haste. So their attempt to rescue Shana had been successful.  
  
I didn't mind. They didn't know they were in the palm of my hand.  
  
( S.C.= Hey… I hnow, I know. Lloyd is not really the Great Commander, I added the title hoping to show respect to my favorite Wingly. Anyway, it sounds good. ) 


End file.
